


Forgive me

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Not A Happy Ending, Suicide, Torture, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, attempted solicitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: You never know what you have til it's gone





	

**Author's Note:**

> More angsty venting because RL sucks sometimes

Sans had been begging for help for weeks. Perhaps even months. Papyrus wasn't sure, he stopped paying attention after the first straight week of his brother's bickering.

 

“Enough Sans!” he would scream “I am not going to babysit you at your post! I have my own shit to deal with!” Sans would argue with him before but after being met again and again with Papyrus’ vehement rejection, Sans gave up trying to talk his younger brother into accompanying him. He didn't want to admit why he wanted his brother near him, it made him feel weak and pathetic.

 

Heh, guess that shouldn't have been anything new.

 

So his days began the same. Forcibly woken up by his brother to get to work, lingering long enough to eat the small breakfast Papyrus would make for him and ask a single time if Papyrus was sure he couldn't accompany him to which Papyrus would sigh angrily and yet again deny him his presence.

 

Today would be no different.

 

“Sans! Get your ass down here!” Papyrus screamed from the kitchen. Sans laid in his lumpy bed, wide awake from another sleepless night, the scorch marks beneath his eyes from his magic had become increasingly heavy over these past weeks. Sans would be lying if he said he was surprised Papyrus hadn't noticed at all but he couldn't blame him. His bro had so much on his plate. The youngest second in command of the Royal Guard since the great war meant everyone challenging you about everything.

 

Your experience.

 

Your dedication.

 

Your worth.

 

Sans had seen his brother get challenged again and again just by the guards of their home town, Snowdin, just for them to end up face first in the snow lucky to be alive.

 

Stars, his brother was amazing. At least one of them was.

 

“Sans!” Whoops, he stayed in bed too long. Scurrying out he grabbed his coat and began shimmying it over his shoulders just as his door exploded open.

 

“Heh, sorry bro, I'll be right down.” Papyrus stared hard at Sans for a moment, glaring at his slouched posture and downcast gaze. He looked...normal. Right? Perhaps a bit tired but when wasn't Sans tired?

 

Papyrus noticed the shift in his brother's stance, realizing he had been silently staring at Sans for about two minutes.

 

“Just get down stairs and eat.” and he slammed the door, frustrated by being caught so distracted. Sans flinched at the sound and sighed sadly. Yeah, today was going to be no different.

 

\----

 

Breakfast was a mostly quiet affair. Sans poked absently at the fluffy eggs and small waffles Papyrus had made for him, earning a “stop playing with your food and eat it” snap from his brother. Sans might not have been looking at his brother but he could feel his gaze on his skull so he shifted the fork into his right hand, skewering the scrambled egg bits, and rose them slowly to his mouth.

 

Papyrus made a noise of contemplation but if he questioned why his left handed brother was suddenly using his right hand, he kept it to himself. For that, Sans was thankful.

 

“I am expected at the Capitol today, so I shall be returning late.” said Papyrus as he cleaned his portion of the table. Fuck, that meant he would be leaving soon.

 

Sans fidgeted with his fork, “S-s-so I guess that means you don't have time to walk me to my station huh?” he had to try. Something about today scared him, he didn't want to be alone.

 

“Sans....”

 

“I know it's annoying Boss but you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.” sweat dropped from Sans’ brow generously. He was stuck. He couldn't stay home but he didn't want to leave “Papyrus please...don't make me go alone today.” the taller skeleton scowled deeply at his brother, his OLDER brother. When had he become so...weak? The Sans Papyrus remembered was nothing like this, he was confident and strong. Not this stuttering mess of bones.

 

“Perhaps if you woke up at a timely hour, I would have the time but I simply do not.” Papyrus brushed passed and tried to ignore the pleading look on his face.

 

There was no point in fighting, “Yeah, I guess you're right. As usual.” Pupils disappeared from his sockets as he stared at his brother's retreating boots.

 

Papyrus hummed, “Naturally! The great and terrible Papyrus is not often wrong. Now, I will return exactly one hour after your shift and I expect you to be here.” and again he slammed the door before Sans could so much as mutter an “okay” and be acknowledged.

 

So instead he collapsed his arms around his middle, careful to avoid his broken left wrist “Yeah, I'll be here...probably.”

 

\----

 

Sans had opted to teleport to his Snowdin station instead of walking. Though really he wished to skip out going at all, he knew that his brother would find out and that would lead to a fight he didn't want to be part of.

 

Not that he wanted part of this either. Putting on some stupid brave face so monsters wouldn't fuck with him, acting like an ass so people would respect him. It was bullshit, but even that wasn't why he was scared.

 

No, he was scared cause he was in debt. When he and Papyrus first moved to this assbackward drunkard of a town, they had nothing but the clothes on their backs and thirty gold. Sans did everything he could every odd job that would accept him so he had the means to take care of Papyrus but it still wasn't enough. The royal guards were called after their fourth month crashing at the inn, claiming Sans had been mistreating Papyrus because of the crack in his skull. No one would believe that Sans had defended Papyrus from a gang of monsters that had attacked them when Sans took his little brother to get food from the store.

 

Chill wind blew over his bones despite the heavy jacket he wore. Fuck his past. Fuck his debt. Why was this happening to him!? What had he done to deserve this?! Everything, everything he did was to ensure his brother and himself could survive. He never hurt people unless it was a job, never stole unless it was to return. He had done everything he could to make sure he and Papyrus were set up and still his brother was taken and he was casted aside, forced to grovel at the feet of the local bar owner for help. And that was where his debt truly sat. On the lap of the purple flame elemental, Grillby.

 

“I'm such a fucking idiot.” Sans grumbled. He should have known Grillby’s offer was too good to be true. 

 

“I'll pull strings with the guards, get your brother back to you. You can also stay at the abandoned house on the edge of town.” Grillby’s voice crackled as smoothly as his flames danced off his head.

 

Sans was defensive, but the offer was really too good to pass up, “What's the catch?” 

 

Grillby chuckled darkly, a tone that should have been the exact thing to warn Sans that this was a bad idea. A fiery purple hand extended with a rolled up document in offering.

 

“Just know I'll require you or your brother’s services once your stable.” those services lead to Sans being Grillby’s enforcer. He hunted down people that owed the elemental gold. Papyrus hated it, hell he hated it, but it was better than soliciting which was his other choice. But damn did he thank the stars when Papyrus joined the sentries, which lead to him forcing Sans to join as well. The pay was the same but the work was piss easy, plus he didn't have to hurt anyone anymore, and in just a short year Papyrus had joined the guard. A year after that he was second in command.

 

And Sans couldn't be more proud. He still tried to pay off his debt to Grillby but the element just said he would “put it on Sans’ tab” whatever that meant.

 

Well Sans was learning what it meant now.

 

It should have been no surprise to find that the canine gang from all those years ago were actually friends of Grillby’s and relatives of the canine squad in the Royal Guard but when they approached Sans telling him he had to pay up his debt, he was all too shocked. Papyrus didn't know what was going on, Sans was too scared to tell him. His brother was doing good, how could he ruin it because he was a failure of a brother?

 

“Well, well, well,” a voice called out “would ya color me impressed. Bonehead actually showed up.” the snarling leader of the pack stepped forward from the trees, scaring Sans off the stool behind his post. The others laughed, eight dogs total counting the leader.

 

Play it cool, don't let them scare you. “Fuck off mutt, isn't there an ass waiting for your tongue?” he clenched his fists trying to look intimidating, trying to hide the tremors that shook through his bones and made them rattle. The leader growled, his boxy jaws lathered with saliva as he snapped them.

 

“How long til this shit stain gets off?”

 

“Three hours boss.” Huh, he had killed three hours of his shift bullshitting in his past, who’d have thought.

 

Hearing the time brought a smile to the black lips of the leading hound. Sans began to panic, sure it was only three hours until his shift ended but it was another four until Papyrus was home. Sans was completely alone in this.

 

When the first dog lunged he was ready, quickly dodging to the side and slamming the mutt’s stomach with a large bone attack. The next two gave him little warning, their glowing claws shedding the sleeves of his jacket as he stumbled away from the strikes. More bones were summoned to act as a wall to protect himself but the Sans didn't see the smaller dog round behind him, jaws snapping down on his left wrist and locking.

 

Sans screamed out at the grinding of the already broken bones against the sharp fangs of the small shit colored dog. Every motion was like a bat to the skull and the added weight kept him from moving out of the way from the other attackers. Claws and teeth sunk into bone after bone. Enough damage to cause excruciating pain but not to dust, it was something most monsters knew how to do. To torture without damaging HP was a well needed skill for those outside of big city. 

 

First he felt his radius get snapped then the ulna. When he refused to stop struggling one of the dogs grabbed hold of his ankle, threatening to snap it if he didn't stop moving but the threat made Sans squirm and scream in panic, so it was followed through.

 

“STOP! STOP PLEASE! JUST FUCKING STOP!” Sans cried as he was forced to his knees, putting pressure on the ankle that was now twisted the wrong way. The leader of the pack chortled at his cries.

 

The hound’s massive paw rested on Sans’ cracked and gnawed skull with his digits playing idly along the bone to a nameless tune.

 

“Soon, maybe, but first…” his furry hand slid down Sans’ skull until the thumb like digit rested just outside his socket “I want to hear you sing!”

 

\----

 

“What was the point of calling you here if you're just going to argue with everything I say, punk?!” the boisterous voice of the captain of the guard echoed horribly in the war room but Papyrus did not back down.

 

He rose to his full height and got right in Undyne’s face, “Perhaps if you thought for a moment, you would understand that giving Snowdin a total of SIX guards was a fucking mistake!”  the fish monster stared on incredulously at her second in command. 

 

“I should dust you! You insubordinate little shit stain!”

 

“Like you're the first to try!”

 

Both summoned their weapons and took their fighting stances. This was how these types of meetings normally went as both monsters were far too hardheaded and stubborn for their own good, but just as they lunged to each other the captain’s phone rang with obnoxious gusto.

 

“WHAT?!” she screamed into the phone, not even looking at the id. On the other end was a meek voice, the Royal scientist no doubt, and the speaker on the phone allowed Papyrus to snoop.

 

“C-captian! You need to g-get to Snowdin, immediately!” Alphys stuttered over the line

 

Undyne sneered at the phone, “The fuck?! Why!?”

 

Papyrus felt a lead ball drop in his soul. Sans had been acting strange today, was he okay? He would have told Papyrus if it was important, right?

 

_ “I know it's annoying Boss but you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.” _

 

Oh...he had tried, but Papyrus was too consumed by his own problems to not realize it. He couldn't wait to hear Alphys’ response. He had to get to his brother.

 

He had to get to Sans!

 

Undyne called out to the skeleton but he was long gone.

 

“Fast little fucker, what's going on Alphys?” she was marginally calmer now, still irritated but honestly, when wasn't she.

 

The voice on the other end struggled to continue, “I-it…it's Sans. T-t-that dog gang from way back, the ones who hurt Papyrus...they're...oh god Undyne.” the fish monster tightened her grip on the phone. She might not fully care for Sans as a worker, but she respected the efforts he put forth for his brother. He sacrificed everything for just for them to live, all she could do was respect him.

 

“I'm on my way.”

 

\----

 

Papyrus paid the River Person an extra fifty gold to get him back to Snowdin as quickly as the mysterious being could. As soon as the boat came to a skidding stop, Papyrus was already jumping out and sprinting to town square. Upon rounding the corner of the bar he could hear the ever so faint screams coming from the forest. 

 

Sans’ station was there.

 

Denizens of the town damn near doze out of the way as Papyrus barreled through, in fear of getting in the lieutenant’s war path. It was insane how fast he could move but quite a sight for those not in immediate danger. 

 

At his station Sans was pinned down by the massive bulk of the lead dog sitting on his chest, pushing cracked ribs further out of place as one paw held the small skeleton's jaw open and the other held one of his sharp, shark like teeth.

 

“Now, now, just hold still.” that sadistic smile never left his face as he slowly began to pull harder and harder at Sans’ tooth, all while Sans screams continued to increase in volume. The pressure downward continued until with one extremely strong tug, the dog ripped the tooth from its place in the monster's skull. His laughs were drowned out by the ear shattering screams pulled from the skeleton. “Stars you’re fucking pathetic. How did a worthless little shit like you dust my fucking dad?” The dog stood up, hand around Sans’ neck  to pull him up along with him, pressing Sans dangerously close to his slobbering jaws. Sans’ airflow, as unneeded as it was, was cut off by the tightening digits of the lead dog.

 

“Alright bitch, I want you to scream my name. Scream for DeSoto to stop like the little bitch you are!” Sans coughed as he tried to speak. “What was that bitch? I couldn’t understand you.” Sans felt the tears falling down his cheeks mixing with the blood and piss that covered his body. Papyrus was no where near him, and even if he was...would he come? Fear from the rejections this past month had almost made Sans just stay quiet and accept the punishment but images of his brother’s face flashed in his mind.

 

The rare smile.

 

The ever present scowl.

 

That excited look he got whenever he bested Undyne in a bout.

 

He couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing his brother’s face again. Whether it was because Papyrus was happy to see him or angry that he slept in. He couldn’t handle it.

 

“PAPYRUS!!! HELP ME, PAPYRUS, PLEASE!!!”

 

DeSoto punched Sans hard in the skull, snarling at his lack of obedience. Sans continued to cry his brother’s name in between each punch. Even though he knew it was futile, he had to try. Another punch sent him to the floor, curling into a ball on impact to try and protect himself from the padded feet that now smashed on to his ribs and hips.

 

“You!”

 

Kick.

 

“Stupid!”

 

Kick.

 

“Fucking!”

 

Kick.

 

Sans waited for the next insults but he only heard panicked cries from the dogs around him. His one good eye socket opened to see the dogs getting knocked and thrown in every which direction. Massive red bones protruding through the snowy ground boxed two dogs in allowing a barrage of thinner needle like bones rained down through their bodies. An eerie hiss filled the air as magic collected around the new arrival, the dust of the trapped mutts already forgotten. Sans lifted his head at the sound of approaching footsteps, the swelling in his bones kept him from smiling as he wished he could.

 

“Papyrus…”

 

DeSoto rose from the snowy mound he was knocked into, snarling and snapping his jaws. The smaller skeleton could feel the murderous intent that was quickly consuming the area around them and did his best to scurry as far away from the battle zone as he could.

 

“The fuck!? You were supposed to be stuck in the Capitol! Grillby fucking promised to keep you away!” DeSoto roared, magic collecting at his claws. Papyrus said nothing. His right eye ignited in red magic as bones thundered across the snowy plane with each pulse of his magic. Dogs scattered to get away in all directions but Papyrus was relentless. Bones stabbed through their hind paws  to pin them to the icy floor. His target was clear. He didn’t care about the grunts, he would deal with them later.

 

No, Papyrus wanted DeSoto.

 

Every attack that was thrown by the dog leader was deflected with a simple flick of the wrist from the approaching skeleton. Again and again DeSoto launched pointless attacks, backing away from Papyrus’ quickly looming figure until his back collided harshly with one of the trees.

 

Fear filled the air, “Get the fuck away from me!” he growled when Papyrus stopped a few feet from him. The hissing returned, loud and horrifically distorted, as the magic it came from manifested into a floating, serpentine skull. The dog’s eyes widened, the snake skull opened its jaws with another strong hiss.

 

“Beg.” DeSoto flinched at the fierce, yet eerily calm tone in Papyrus’ voice.

 

Still he tried to be tough, “Fuck you!” In one quick swipe the snake head severed the tree DeSoto was cowering against.

 

“Beg.” 

 

DeSoto whimpered but still refused, “F-fuck off!” The snake hissed lowly, red magic flowing in its gaping mouth. Before DeSoto could react bones pinned him to the tree, thin hollow bones with small holes at the end meant for a slow exsanguination. Papyrus left the dog monster there, his blaster glaring at its prey waiting for the command to kill.

 

“Kill him after he’s done begging.” Was Papyrus’ command to the snake blaster, turning to find his brother. It took no time at all to find the small bundle of black and red shivering in the snow. Long strides carried the lieutenant close to his brother before he collapsed to his knees. Sans had so many broken and gnawed bones, his left ankle was twisted the wrong direction, a deep crack ran through his right socket, and above all else he reeked of dog piss.

 

“Paps...bro...you-you came!” Sans coughed, still smiling at the sight of his younger brother “I’m s..I’m sorry Boss, I...I fucked up again. I let them..I tried to..damn it, I’m sorry I’m such a failure!” All sorts of fluids were missing on his brother’s body and Papyrus couldn’t stand it, but he couldn’t move him either. Ignoring the vileness of his brother’s condition, Papyrus ever so carefully picked Sans up and set him gently in his lap, long arms cradling him in a soft embrace.

 

Sans struggled lightly in the hold, “No, don’t touch me Papyrus...they…”

 

“Shut up Sans.” There was no venom in his voice, no hint of anger. Sans could only detect one emotion: regret. His brother’s magic pulsed softly against his bones, healing his body slowly but effectively. The smaller skeleton stopped struggling at that point and just cuddled closer to his brother for much needed warmth. The blaster head in the background hissing at every whimper DeSoto eked out, both skeletons could hear the soft begs echoing from him but it was mostly drowned by the strange giggling hiss from the snake head.

 

“Sans,” Papyrus spoke in a broken tone “Brother...I’m sorry.” Sans was confused by his brother’s apology, even more so by the tears that slowly welled in the dark skeleton’s eyes.

 

“Boss?”

 

“I didn’t listen to you...for all these weeks. I ignored your needs for my own, and I could have lost you.” Papyrus tightened his grip ever so slightly “When Alphys called the captain, I panicked. I remembered how you acted this morning, how you said it was important that I accompanied you yet I didn’t and I’m sorry brother. I am so sorry for all of this.” Sans sobbed at each of his brother’s apologies. Sure Papyrus wasn’t being the most supportive lately, but Sans didn’t blame him. He couldn’t.

 

His hand clenched the tattered cape-like scarf, “S-stop it. This isn’t your fault!” Papyrus tsked.

 

“Yes it is, had I been accompanying you, these bastard dogs wouldn’t have had the balls to do anything to you.” Papyrus lowered his head to Sans’, tears still steadily pouring from both skeleton’s sockets “Never again, brother. Never again will I let this happen to you but please...please forgive me. I truly am sorry Sans.” The small skeleton hiccuped, staring up at the dull eyes of his brother. They shouldn’t look like that. They should be vibrant and full of life.

 

Exhaustion was quickly beginning to take over, however. Sockets were drooping heavily and Sans struggled to form his words but before he passed out he smiled as much as his swollen bones allowed.

 

“I will always...forgive you Papyrus.” The tall monster did nothing but stared for a long time, the dust that was once his brother falling from through his fingers and leaving only his too large jacket.

 

“Sans…?” No, no, no, no! He was healing him! Why did he dust!? “Brother...no…” That wasn’t what was supposed to happen! Papyrus saved him! He got there on time! He stopped DeSoto! Sans’ name became a mantra falling from Papyrus’ mouth. Anger and sorrow consumed his soul, released in the form of a ear piercing shriek. The bones that were draining DeSoto multiplied. The dog monster’s yelps and whimpers echoing out in a satisfying cacophony that played to the twisted place Papyrus’ mind took. The blaster reacted to its master’s sorrow and fired true at the pinned monster.

 

“Sans, I...I can’t…” Red gloves clenched the jacket tightly “Forgive me, brother, but I am not as strong as you thought I was.” The blaster floated over, low rumbling hisses like it was attempting to speak. Papyrus rose his tear stricken face to the skull and saw what could be seen as a strange feeling of understanding. Without so much as a command, the snake head bumped against Papyrus’ in its own way of saying goodbye before opening its jaws as widely as it could and collecting magic.

 

Papyrus heard screaming. It sounded like Undyne, a pity really. He didn’t want her to see him at such a low point, but there was nothing left for him here. With one last look at his trusted companion, he smiled.

 

His voice whispering out a “Thank you.” before being lost in the echoing stream of magic the blaster unleashed and equally loud shattering of the skull and his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
